Big Hero 6-Collage Education
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Hiro decide to follow his brother footsteps to become a physician so he uses Baymax for classes. This novel follows through Hiro's education & his future. He volunteered to become a human Genia pig to help other Med. Students understands healthcare that brings Baymax's attention. Hiro Develop Spina bifida while being a human test subject that draws Baymax's attention.
1. Hiro Future

**My name is Hiro Hamada &amp; I"m going to tell you about my bother Tadashi. As you can see, My brother wanted to help people. That's why he created Baymax to inprove healthcare so I created a Robot nurse to help who are needed medical attention. He also wanted to be a Doctor when he grow's-up. As he was a boy, He had a medical play kit &amp; used it on me as a patient. Our great Aunt Charlotte from New York was an MD, at a medical building. When we went to visit her, Tadashi beg her to take him to work with her so she did. My brother took notes of what Doctor's do. It was for a school report. As he was at Nerd School, it give him the idea to make a medical robot. He started to program the healthcare chip with his name on it. It was the color green &amp; a Doctor's face on it. After he died in the fire, It made me realize that I know I want to be. I like to follow my brothers footsteps &amp; help people too besides bot -fighting. This is how my story starts.**

**Scene fades in Hiro's story.**

**It all started at Nerd school, Honey,Gogo,Fred &amp; I were having lunch in the campus courtyard. I was talking to my friends about my future.**

_Hiro: "So I was thinking that I want to follow my brother's footsteps. He wanted to help people. That's the whole point of the Baymax project."_

_Fred: "Dude, That is awesome. Your brother will be so proud of you. Hey tonight the Collage football game &amp; I just pick being mascot of the game. Enyone coming tonight?"_

_Gogo: "Thanks for the invite but I'm helping Honey."_

_Fred: "Oh right The girl who thinks breathing real fire is not science."_

_Gogo: "Grow-up Fred you know that's not."_

_Hiro" Guys We got to get going. The professor doesn't like anyone late for our classes"._

**So we all went to class. I was taking Health 101. I was carrying Baymax because my professor wanted to demonstrate Baxmax to the class. I ask for a volunteer to come up. I got a piece of duct tape out to purpose irritate her arm to force her to say "OW"! &amp; a white puffy marshmallow popped out of his charger &amp; treated her with anti-baterial spray. The class was impress. My professor gave me extra credit thanks to my brother ****Tadashi. My next project was to upgrade Baymax to download any patient's care plans &amp; medication's. That night, we had a football game. however I sustain a sport injury &amp; Baymax treated me. I also upgrade him to take X-rays from his ****scanner . I week went by, I was all healed up from my sports injury. I ask the dean if I can take a Med. class. He was impress with my demonstration of Baymax is he move me up to the advance class. I got excited so I went to my class Med.101. They were talking about part of our body &amp; how they work. We also got to practice in a simulation lab. They ask me to set-up my robot nurse to assist the Doctor's who need in patient care. However Baymax wouldn't practice on medical manikins so I program him to be connected with the ****manikin to ****practice ****R&amp;R on it. His programing failed to download so I ask the ****professor if he could pratice on real people because that's how ****Tadashi program to be. I was the first one. I was asks to change into a gown. I was ****embarrassed but I know it's for education purposes. I was doing a role play do show the other what Baymax can do because well he does see me as his patient. He was showing people how he change bed sheets with a patient in it. Baymax use a patient lift to lift me up so he change the fitted sheet. He also show them how to put a bedpan underneath a patient. They use Good &amp; Plenty as pills because they look like them. After class was over, I got dressed That night, We were at Fred's dorm having pizza.**

_Honey: "So Hiro, how was your new class"?_

_Hiro: "I felt a little embarrassed because we were in a simulation lab. They want me to be the patient. They ask me to change into a gown &amp; get into a Hospital bed."_

_Gogo: " I thought You wanted to be a physician the your brother want to be."_

_Hiro; "Well this is only Med.101 the beginner class to see that how patient care is important. I used Baymax in the __simulation lab. Because he see's me as a patient, they had to use me because Baymax can only __practice __on human's or treat them. You see I tried to program him to connect with the __medical manikins but he failed to download it in his chip. He wasn't made to do that."_

_Gogo: "Not even for an educational tool."_

_Hiro: "Well just to practice on me."_

**We were watching Harry Potter that night. Later I was watching Lorenzo's Oil. I had Baymax watch for research on ALD disease to download. He caught the part when Lorenzo was Hospitalized &amp; had to use the suction machine at home. Baymax was thinking that he could do that so I use a hospital grade suction pump to implanted in Baymax so he can be equipped for any medical emergencies.**

**This is ONLY the first chapter of my story. Any suggestion to add to my story? I love to hear them. Read &amp; Review.**


	2. Christmas

**It was almost Christmas. The Den planned to have a party for us. My friends &amp; I were wrapping presents. We want into our separate ways so we don't look what we got. Aunt Cass. came to visit me at the campus. She had a new Baby name Bella. She got Re-married while I was away at School. She brought her new husband Winston with is my Step Father. I didn't know she was re-married. I guess she wanted to keep it a surprise.**

_Aunt Cass: "Hiro! I glad to see you. This is new new husband &amp; your step father Winston &amp; your new sister Bella she has a cold so she a little sniffly."_

_Hiro: Well I know who can help follow me._

**They follow me to the Med. Lab where Baymax is I said "OW!" &amp; he popped up.**

_Baymax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

_Hiro: "Hi Baymax look my new sister has a cold. Would you mine taking a look at her"?_

_Baymax:"I'll be happy to"._

**Baymax went closer to the patient. He ask my aunt to put her in the table to exam. her.**

_Baymax:"I'll scan her now stand back". "Scan complete. She has a virus &amp; her immune system needs a boost"._

**Baymax use his built-in syringe that I put in him filled it up with medicine &amp; ask Aunt Cas to hold her arm while I get an alcohol prep pad to wipe her arm off while Baymax inject medicine in her arm. She started to cry. it hurtedl her so Baymax applied an ice pack on the sight. I took her temperature. No fever. Baymax hugged her upper arm for blood-pressure reading. Aunt Cas was impressed that I learned in collage. I told her that I wanted to follow Tadashi's footsteps &amp; he wanted to be a physician to help people. that is why he create a Baymax a robot nurse. The exam was over. Baymax gave Bella a sticker. We went to the university cafe. &amp; I introduce my new family to my friends. Anut Cas &amp; her family had to leave. I give Anut Cas a double hugs &amp; a bottle of cough syrup for Bella. it was from Baymax. That night, we hang out in Fred's dorm with his friends. Robert , Roger , &amp; Sam. We were talking about the Christmas party that is coming up. We decorated Fred's dorm. Tomorrow was the last day of School before break. I told Fred that I had to go back to my campus home &amp; get some shut eye because I had finals.**

**The next day. Final were about the Anatomy of the body. We need to look up each organ &amp; tissue &amp; naming them. Good thing I have Baymax to help me study it last night because Tadashi did program that stuff in. After Final were over, I came home with a big headache because I was consatrading so hard so I ask Baymax to gave me some painkillers &amp; I lie down on the table. Baymax applied cold compress on my head. that felt good. He scanned my head for injuries. No injuries except just a was Christmas Eve &amp; was finishing wrapping the presents. For Honey, A lab coat with eye Fred, More underwear of corse, Gogo, More bubble gum &amp; for Wasabi, another pair of work gloves because he accidentally shred the other one with his laser plasma machine &amp; her Baymax, I'll give him a stethoscope so he can listen to people's heart sounds however I need to upgrade him so he can listen through the stethoscope. To my new sister, a teddy Mimi size Baymax that she can cuddle with because he helped her get better.**

**That night, the party was at the main hall building. The dean announce that our grade was posted out in the hallway. I checked out my exam. results . I had a 100% Aunt Cas was so proud of me. I was a step close getting my medical license. We also got presents from the dean.**

**The next day, We were at my campus home gathered around the tree to open presents. I was playing Santa.**

_Hiro: "Honey this is yours. Aunt Cas. Fred &amp; Baymax. &amp; for my new sister."_

_Baymax opened his present. He was serious what is it._

_Baymax: "Hiro? What's this"?_

_Hiro: "It's called a stethoscope. It's a medical device to listen to sound inside the patient. It will help you update your scanner"_

_Baymax:"How does it work?"_

_Hiro: "Here I'll show you." You put these ends on your ears &amp; this round circle on my chest."_

_Baymax listen Hiro's heartbeat._

**Baymax: I can hear your heart. I'm downloading the sounds to my healthcare chip".**

**Aunt Cas made us Christmas cookies &amp; we watched The Poler Express,How the Grinch stole christmas, Home Alone 1 &amp; 2\. Everybody went back to their dorm's School is out till after New years day. The next Day, We played in the snow &amp; had snowball fights. After hours, Baymax scanned us &amp; told us our Temperature was dropping &amp; told us to come in. He had us sock our feet in warm water &amp; drinking hot chocolate. He gave us a warm hug one by one. **

**After New Year,we had to go back to Classes.**

**Note: I got Aunt Cas. new husband name Winston from the dog from that short before the movie "FEAST".**


	3. Hiro the patient

**It was after break &amp; I was back to class. Today we took a class about managing body fluids, biohazard &amp; Medical waste. We had to prick our own finger with Lancet needle the the professor gave us. We also was learned that all sharps goes into the sharps container with is call Medical waste. We got to see our own blood through a microscope. We also had the learn on what the difference then a healthy cell &amp; cancer cells. I was asks that Baymax help teach us this stuff. I went to another class that we learned how to change bandages on a surgical wound in the simulation lab. We also learned how to check vital sign's.I was given a assignment to program Baymax it start up an IV. They gave me supplies to take home so Baymax can practice on me. After I added "How to start up an IV" to Baymax healthcare chip &amp; he download all the information, He ask me to sit on a chair &amp; tie a tourniquet around my arm while he put a needle in my vein put slide the IV catheter in &amp; took the needle out &amp; un-tie the tourniquet. He attach the extended tubing to the catheter &amp; tape the IV on. He practice giving medicine by filling a syringe up with water &amp; inject in my vein. I felt the coldness in my vein. Baymax hugged me &amp; warm me up &amp; give me a lollipop from being a good patient. His new programming worked. He took my IV out &amp; patched me up. Tomorrow assignment is something embarrassing that a nurse didn't want to do but it's part of patient care. "putting urinary catheters in the patient". I program Baymax more medical producers. The reason that Baymax use me as a subject so I can take notes &amp; well he does see me as his patient. The next day we were between classes. My friends were having lunch at the court yard.**

_Honey: "So in class we have to combining chemical together in class."_

_Fred: "Was it dangerous?"_

_Honey: "Sometimes it was. Were working on creating a force shield to put around your body for defense."_

**I went up to my friends Carrying a bag.**

_Hiro "Hey! Guys."_

_Everybody: "Hi Hiro"._

_Honey "I herd your Baymax's test subject."_

_Hiro: He does it because I had to make notes &amp; He does see me as his patient."_

_Fred: "Wow you as a role-play as a patient how exciting."_

_Hiro: I'm doing this for education proposes._

_Fred: "What's in the bag?"_

_Hiro: "It's private."_

**When I got home, I got all the ****supplies out &amp; called Baymax. Baymax popped out of his charging box &amp; I told him the assignment were doing. I oredered procedures that I'm having done. for research. In my room, Baymax have me lie on my bed, cover me up from the waist down. I'm worried because it will hurt during the placement. so Baymax inject saditive to knock me out during the producer. It only took 3 minute's. The sedative wares off in 1 hour. After I woke up, Baymax was at my bedside checking my vital sign's &amp; hang the bag on my bed.**

**The next morning ****I wrote down how many oz. of urine I have in my bag. I peed ****a lot while I was sleeping because Baymax told me to drink water before I went to bed. I was told that I had to wear a catheter at school all day with a leg bag to show the class that how catheters are effected through patient care.****I was told to leave the catheter in a whole week for education purpose. Before I empty my leg bag, I keep a log in my note book what how many oz. I peed. At the end of the week, I couldn't tolerate the catheter anymore so Baymax took it out. The professor give me an A+ to complete a week long producer &amp; to use Baymax as a nurse. It was Friday night. We were glade the whole week was over especially me. I was real hungery because I was on a liquid diet a whole week because the catheter was in. We were at Fred's dorm hanging out.**

_Hiro: "Oh man I am so glad the catheter was out. That was a week long assignment but Baymax help me get through it."_

_Fred: "Well he does see's you as his patient."_

**Gogo got the pizza from the pizza delivery guy &amp; walk to the family room.**

_Gogo: "Okey who's want pizza?"_

_Fred:"Oh! right!"_

_Hiro: "I'm starving!"_

_Honey: "You know Hiro, Your so brave."_

_Hiro: Well if it wasn't for my brother, __There wouldn't be a Baymax._

**The End.**


	4. The human test subject failed

**The Urology assignment was over. The purpose of that is the we learned that someone with a Nerogenic bladder do have to live on the Catheter because the brain cound not send signals to the bladder. Using me for a Human Guinea pig gave students the idea that patient care is important in a medical feild &amp; they were impress that what a robot nurse can do. The next assignment was medical testing. The first one was EEG. Baymax pasted Electrodes all over my scalp &amp; look at my brainwave. Baymax inject medicine in my vein to induce a Seizure. Baymax strap me to the gurney so I will not fall off when I have a Seizure. 1 Minute I started to shake. I wet my pants but the EEG patterns changed. Baymax flash a light while my eyes were open. I contenuied having a Seizure for 6 minute's then I stopped. I was worried that It may become permanent but It didn' said that the medicine will wear 1 hour. I was in the EEG lab for 2 hours with the Med. Students. After that was over,,I got cleaned up &amp; put clean clothes on.**

**At lunchtimes BayMax told me that I had to fast because I'm having some blood work done during this next class. This afternoon I hope class is taking a course on blood. Meantime I was changed into a gown. A big needle was puncturing my artery blood was draining I gave 1 pint of blood. because of my age I felt weak and I was gasping for air so BayMax was giving me air into my system through an oxygen mask.I was chilly so BayMax covered me up with a thermal blanketlet me rested. The blood I donated, all the students have their own microscope and studied my blood under a microscope on a slide. After class was over, BayMax showed a low battery on this chest because he was giving me some air so that took up extra battery power. Honey got the charger rom his house &amp; have BayMax stand on it. Honey saw me on the gurney.**

_Honey: "What happen to you."_

**_I took my Oxygen Mask off so I can talk._**

_Hiro:"I was a medical test subject from Baymax again. I'm Hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"_

_Honey reached into her bag. She pulled out a half of ham sandwich to eat. Baymax came up to me to check up on me &amp; to squeeze my arm for blood-pressure reading._

_Baymax: "How are you feeling Hiro?"_

_Hiro "Still weak."_

_Baymax: "I'm sorry I put you in this mess."_

_Hiro: "That's okay Baymax. It was for educationl purposes to use me as a gina pig help med. students to understand what patient care is important after produce because well this what your build for."_

**I was still weak from blood lost. Baymax carried me hom &amp; put me to bed. After I said "I'm satisfied with my care." Baymax went back in his charging station. The next morning,I tried get out of bed. I could not feel my legs. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I yelled Baymax's name. He popped out of his charging station.**

_BayMax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted for medical attention when you said Baymax. What's wrong Hiro?"_

_Hiro: "I can't get out of bed. I can't feel my legs."_

_Baymax: " I will scan you now. Scan __complete. _Oh, no."

Hiro: "What's wrong?"

Baymax" When I _ induce a Seizure __during the first test, part of your brain paralyze your legs. I must contact Honey for a wheelchair &amp; we should take you to the Hospital._

**Baymax carried me to the bathroom &amp; assist me to the toilet. Honey help me in the wheelchair &amp; we went to the Hospital. I was worried that I might be like the forever but at ****least I have a healthcare companion to keep me company. The professor did say of you become a test subject, there are Doctor's exam. me &amp; I went for an MRI scan &amp; was admitted. I could not get up so I had a foley catheter in with a urine bag hanging on my bed. My friends visit me in my room. We had pizza &amp; we watched movie. The nurse told everyone that visiting hours were over. The Doctor came in &amp; told me that I cannot have breakfast in the morning because I'm going under brain mapping the next day. The next morning, The nurse was getting me ready for the procedure.****I was wheeled on a gurney to the O.R.. They put me asleep &amp; did the procedure. 5 hours later, I was wheeled into recovery. I woke up &amp; there was Baymax at my bedside. I was wheeled back into my room. Baymax put me back in bed &amp; hung my catheter bag. I was discharged the next day &amp; went into rehab. A month went by, I was walking again &amp; no longer need a wheelchair. The next day, As I was walking to the picnic table holding my lunch until I fell down &amp; scrape my knee &amp; it was bleeding &amp; I wetted my pants. I don't know what was happening. Honey ****_pick me up &amp; carried to the picnic table &amp; called Baymax._**

Baymax**: **_"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted for medical attention when you said Baymax. What happen Hiro?"_

_Hiro:" I was walking to the picnic table &amp; I fell &amp; scrape my knee."_

_Baymax: " I will scan you now. Scan complete. Oh, no. Honey grab the first-aid kit &amp; Hiro? There is something else we need to take about."_

**Honey got the first-aid kit &amp; hand it to Baymax. While the nurse bot was treating me for my injury, he talk to me about something."**

_Baymax: "Hiro, While you were a test subject &amp; the procedure that they did on you to fix your legs so you can walk failed. That's why you fell &amp; there is something effect your ability to empty your bladder that needs a attention. That is why when you fell, It force your muscle to make you have an accident &amp; I'm afraid your going to be crippled for life that needs a a test subject, there are risk &amp; damage something permamently.Y__ou had develop a disease called Spina bifida. It effects the spinal cord."_

**I whipped up some tears &amp; hugged my nurse bot. **

_Hiro: I was walking yesterday."_

_Baymax: "Yes you were. but the procedure that they did was an experimental one."_

_Hiro: "How did I wet my pants?"_

_Baymax: "Well Hiro, When the Doctor did the procedure on you, They used radiation that damage the urinary system the cause you not to send message to your brain that it was time to go. In a case like this, need a medical tube called a catheter. It will help to drain your bladder. I'll educate on how to use it. Tadashi programmed it in my healthcare chip so I will educate you. _

_Hiro: Thanks Baymax. I'm glad I have a healthcare companion."_

**Baymax comfort me with his warm hug. He help me back in the chair &amp; wheeled me to the lab were Baymax exam. me &amp; educate me how to catheterize myself to manage my disease that I developed as a test subject. Months went by &amp; it's last day of school for the summer &amp; I was suppose to give out a speech. Honey introduce me to get up on stage. Baymax wheeled me on stage. Everybody stopped clapping including Aunt Cas.. Baymax give me the micrphone.**

_Hiro:- "My name is Hiro Hamada &amp; your wonder why I ended up in the wheelchair."_

**I cleared my throat &amp; took a deep breath. I tried to not to cry but I took several deep breath. Baymax gave me a drink a water.**

_Hiro:_ _"Thanks Baymax. My brother Tadashi create a healthcare robot nurse name Baymax to help the sick &amp; injured. During the School year, I was a medical test subject for the Med. students to understand about patient care. One of the experimental __procedure caused problem's. It had risks &amp; damage part of my brain. Well it happen to me. I lost ability to walk &amp; something else with I really not want talk about. I learned that If you become a healthy test subject, There are risk that it could make to crippled for the rest of your life. If it wasn't for my brother __Tadashi that create a healthcare robot, I would of not be cared for. I realize now not only Baymax was build to heal peaple, Baymax also can be a teaching robot for those who want's to be in healthcare. Thank you."_

**_Everybody clapped. I wheeled myself off stage to head toward Aunt. Cas. I gave her a big hug._**

_Aunt Cas: "Hiro, I am so sorry what happen. Your so brave you did that for the students. Are you okey?"_

_Hiro: " I'm fine. Aunt Cas. This is Baymax my nurse bot."_

_Baymax: "Hello."_

_Aunt Cas: "Hi. So you ben taking care of Hiro"?_

_Baymax: "Hiro is my patient. We used to fly together but because his disease, he can't do it now."_

_Hiro: "Aunt Cas.? well catch up later. Baymax? Wheel me to the dean's __office."_

**Baymax wheeled me in the Den's office.**

_Hiro: "Do you need me for __something sir?"_

_Dean:" Yes come in come in."_

_Hiro: " Baymax wheel me closer."_

_Dean: I'm so proud of you for volunteering to be a test subject for our students."_

_Hiro: "It wasn't easy sir."_

_Dean: Because you survive being our subject. I'm giving you this check."_

**The Dean give me a folded up check &amp; I opened it. I smiled at him."**

_Hiro: " I Don't know what to say sir. Thank you."_

_Dean: However since it left you to be in the wheelchair, Your released from being a medical test subject &amp; the School will pay a year of catheter supplies &amp; your nurse bot inspired a lot of students. Hiro I'm giving you this metal for bravery._

**The Dean put it around my neck. we came out of the dean's office &amp; went home for the summer. The check it got, I opened up an saving account at the bank &amp; put all the money in but leave some to spend on all summer to have fun. I spend time with my new step Dad Winston. Baymax carried me to bed &amp; tucked me in &amp; hung my urine bag on my bed.**

Hiro: "Thanks Baymax &amp; I'm satisfied with my care."

**Baymax went back in his charging station &amp; I went to sleep.**


	5. A Miracle happened

**It' summer vacation &amp; my life with Spina bifida****disease that subject testing had caused. I woke up &amp; the sun was shining in my window. I was ready to get out of bed so I called Baymax to get out of his charging station. Baymax was pulling up my blinds.**

_Baymax: "Well &amp; how is my __Spina bifida __patient this morning?"_

_Hiro: " Good &amp; How is my robot nurse this Morning?"_

_Baymax; " I am well thank you &amp; fully juiced up &amp; ready to care for you.''_

**Baymax ask me to sit up to feel around my back.**

_Hiro: What are you doing?'_

_Baymax " I feeling your spine for lumps. I'm using the stethoscope that you gave me for christmas to update my scanner. Now deep breath."_

**I inhaled &amp; ex-haled &amp; Baymax was downloading the sounds in my healthcare chip &amp; to listen for bowel sounds. He took the foley catheter out &amp; empty the catheter bag &amp; carried me to the bathtub. After he helped me get me cleaned &amp; he did an Enema on me over the toilet. Then he help me get dress. He carried me down the stairs &amp; got me on the wheelchair &amp; wheeled me to the table. Aunt Cas. made breakfast for me. I had pancakes &amp; ****yogurt. Aunt Cas. opened up the cafe. downstairs. My new sister Bella crawd into the kitchen. I picked her up &amp; hugged her. After breakfast, I went outside for some fresh air. My friends were walking by. They invited me to the movie's. I told them if I can take my healthcare companion. Baymax was wheeling me down the side walk &amp; to the movie's. After that movie's we went back to the Cafe for lunch. Aunt Cas. was making HOT chicken wings with rice &amp; Ice-cream sundaes. My friends went home. Baymax carried me upstairs. It was time for my catheter. Baymax scanned me. My bladder was really full so he give me a ****speedy cath. &amp; I went to the bathroom with my crutches. I was lying on my bed &amp; looking at my super suit that I created from the garage. I decide to put on the belt &amp; amazing thing happen. My legs started to work. I took it off. My legs stopped.**

_Hiro: "Baymax, I think my super suit belt has magical powers."_

_Baymax: "What do you mean?"_

_Hiro: "I think I just found the treatment for my Spina bifida. When I put the belt on, I started to walk &amp; when I took it off, my legs quit working. This is incredible. This is the medical device of the future beyond the Nero transmitter that contral's the microbots . Maybe I can make more in the garage &amp; test them on me so every __orthopedic's &amp; Hospital's can have these. It will help with people with __Spina bifida &amp; other disease that cause people not to walk plus I can take this to School next year &amp; show it to the dean &amp; our __professor._

Baymax:_ "Hiro, The dean said that your human test subject days are over."_

_Hiro: "I know but this could be huge &amp; I could make __a lot of money on these. Baymax, to the garage."  
_

**I took the magic belt on &amp; went downstairs to the Garage &amp; started to make the brace of the future. Day &amp; Night I was working in the Garage with Baymax. Baymax said that I need to take a break. I went to the San Fransokyo bowling ally. We were at the cafe. having pizza. I was explaining to my friends that I discover.**

_Hiro: "So my hero suit belt is magical &amp; I think I may have the thing for Spina bifida disease."_

_Fred; "Cool"._

_Hiro: So Baymax &amp; I made several __these in my garage at home. I'm going to take one of these to School in September to show the dean that how it can help __Spina bifida patient's."_

_Gogo: "So that's why your not in the wheelchair?"_

_Hiro: "Exactly Gogo. Baymax made it into a brace type device to wear on your waste."_

_Honey: __Enough chit-chat let's go bowling."_

**We got our shoes &amp; a lane &amp; we start to bowl. After a couple of hours of bowing, I went home. I had to acivate Baymax **

_Baymax: "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro. How was your day?"_

_Hiro. "Fine. We got work to do. The magic belt that I was wearing was uncomfortable so we need be create memory foam cushen all around the inside so it will be comfortable to wear."_

**I got back in my wheelchair &amp; took off the man made waist brace todeactivate my legs. I took some measurements on the belt. I had Baymax write down the measurements &amp; we got some memory foam material &amp; took a hot glue gun &amp; starting to glue it to the inside &amp; trim the end. It tried it on &amp; it's like a cloud is around your waist. Is was 9:00pm. I fell asleep at my work bench. Baymax carried me to my room to my bed. Undress me&amp; I put a catheter in me, inflate the ballon on the catheter &amp; attach it to a bedside bag &amp; tuck me in. The next morning, after my breakfast I decide to find a medical convention to make a speech so I googled it. I made a couple of phone calls, upload a video of me using the man made waist brace &amp; E-mailed it to them. One of the ****convention was ****interested me &amp; want's to interview me. I took my healthcare nurse with me &amp; stepped into the professor's office. I explain to them how I end up crippled &amp; the brace will help people with**** Spina bifida patient's &amp; ****introduce him to Baymax. Later that night, I was getting ready for the ****medical convention. I got into my tuxedo. I was a little nervous about speaking in front of ****physician's so Baymax give me something to help me relax. I decide to start off my presitaion in my wheelchair to show then how the brace works. I was introduce by the ****professor &amp; baymax wheeled me up on stage. The room was in silence. I cleared my throat.**

Hiro: "My name is Hiro Hamada &amp; I have _Spina bifida. I was a test subject at Nerd School __university that cause me to have __Spina bifida. I was working on the man made waist brace that will treat __Spina bifida. As you can see, I'm in the wheelchair. I'm a __Spina bifida patient of Baymax my robot nurse. We worked together put this together."_

**Baymax put in the brace around my waist &amp; I got out of my chair &amp; start to stand up &amp; started walking. They were amazed about it. They clapped.**

_Hiro: "For those who suffered fromSpina bifida, may signed up for a clinical trial &amp; Baymax wiil give you a spinal exam. &amp; do measurements on you waist."_

_Al_**l the Spina bifida patient's are in line to sign up for a clinical trial. The professor went up to me.**

_Professer: " I am inpress."_

_Hiro: " Call me Hiro."_

_Professer: "I say that you could be the next scientist to discover new cure for diseases. With your healthcare Robot with you, You could open up your own clinic."_

_Hiro: " That what I was thinking. You see my brother's dream was to help people. That's why he invented Baymax but he died in a fire._

_Professer: " I'm sorry."_

_Hiro: " Well his dream is to become a physician &amp; I want to follow his footsteps &amp; have a career in the medical __field._

**That night, We were watching T.V. We were watching my story at the medical convention. After that, I was on my bed reading a medical book until Baymax came upstairs with the phone.**

_Baymax: "Hiro? The professor from the university is on the phone. He saw you on T.V."_

_Hiro: " Hello? Professer kreg... Yea that was me...Really...You want me to show it to the med. students when School starts?... I'll do it... Thank you. I'll see you in September. Bye._

_Baymax: "Well? what did he say?"_

_Hiro: " He want's me to take it into School to show the Med. students(Yawning) I'm tired. Can you tuck he in?"_

_Baymax: "It will be my pleasure."_

_Hiro: "Thanks Baymax &amp; I'm satisfied with my care."_


	6. A cure has been found

**Is was the night before School starts &amp; was asleep in my bed &amp; Baymax was in his charging station. I was dreaming that it turned into a nightmare. I was at S****an fransokyo Hospital. I was being wheeled down on the gurney by Baymax down to the ****operating ****theater because my spina bifida disease gave me ****a lot of bladder infection so my bladder must be removed. I was lying nude on the table with bright lights shining on my body. My heart was pounding. Baymax hook me up on the monitor &amp; use a straight catheter to drain my kidney's &amp; bladder. I had to breathe into a mask to put me to sleep. Baymax start to perform neobladder surgery. He started to open up my abdomen &amp; removed my bladder &amp; create a stoma. A new way were the urine come out Requires wearing a bag outside my body around the stoma. My alarm clock rang. Lucky my nightmare got interrupted. I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked down &amp; I went my bed. My sheets &amp; PJ's were soaked I shouted Baymax's name.**

_Hiro: "BAYMAX!"_

**He inflated out of his charger.**

_Baymax: __"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. What's wrong Hiro?"_

_Hiro: " I had a nightmare &amp; I had an accident."_

_Baymax: "Oh No. I forgot put your catheter in with a drainage bag. Let get you out of your PJ's &amp; get you clean up._

**Baymax carried me to the tub &amp; cleaned me off. After I got cleaned off. I got into my super suit so Baymax flew me to suit with his flying suit. ****Everybody was in line at the main hall to get their scholarship paid &amp; there classes. Baymax help me off his back &amp; put on my magic belt so I can walk. My friends cane up to me.**

_Honey: "Hiro! glad to see you. We saw you on TV."_

_Gogo: "Where so proud of you."_

_Hiro "Where's Fred?"_

_Honey: "He's getting his Scholarship paid. Here is comes."_

_Fred: "Dude check this out, I got the newest Dr. sluggo MD 's about Alein's adupting patient's from a local Hospital to get their brain's removed.._

_Gogo: "Gross."_

_Hiro:So How was everyone's summer?"_

_Fred: "It was awesome. Heathcliff took me to a comic-com were I got to meet other super hero's. Hey we should be in a comic-con next year. I herd there looking for more super hero's_

_Honey: "what do you think Hiro?"_

_Hiro" I think Fred's head is screwy."_

_Gogo: "Tell that to Baymax. He'll exam his head with his scanner. It's time to get to class. _

**At the end of the day, I showed the Med students the magical belt to help spina bifida patient's. I had the belt on all day. Somehow I started coughing.**

_Honey: "Hiro are you okey? Do we need to get Baymax?"_

_Hiro: "No (cough Cough)."_

_Gogo: " Sit on the bench will get Baymax."_

**As they walked in the classroom to get Baymax, I was having dizzy spells. The team walked up to Hiro with Baymax. Baymax scanned me. He felt his forehead for temperature reading. I develop a little fever so Baymax put me in my wheelchair &amp; took the belt off my waist &amp; Wheeled me home &amp; carried me to bed &amp; cathed me with a new drainage bag. Baymax scanned the magic belt. He found ****something. There was a glitch in the belt that made ****spina bifida patient's sick. All the sudden I was going in shock. Baymax put the oxygen mask on me &amp; delivered oxygen to me. I felt better. The mask was kept on me &amp; a long tube coming from Baymax. Lucky I increased his battery life up to 3 ****months so he can go up too 3 months off the charger. Baxmax was sitting at the table studying the belt while I was receiving oxygen from Baymax. Baymax check-up on me. He red my temperature. It went back down. He took the mask off. Baymax suggest that I should stay home the next day to recover from my sickness. I didn't listen &amp; went to School the next day. I kept the belt off all Day.**

_Hiro: "This doesn't make any since. This belt must created a side effect for people with spina bifida."_

_Honey: "Hey! Hiro. How are you feeling?"_

_Hiro: "I'm fine but this magic belt could be evil. I cause spina bifida patient's to became ill. Baymax found out while I was receiving care that I needed."_

_Baymax: "I think I knew what went wrong. Every drug has a side effect &amp; when leaving the magic belt on too long may have a side effect to spina bifida patient's.__ Their is a glitch in the belt." _

_Hiro: So I became a test subject of the latest medical device."_

_Baymax: "Correct now we know the problem, We need to do more upgrading._

_Hiro: "Right. Baymax? To the lab."_

_We went into the lab &amp; worked on it. After long hours of work, I tried it all day __tomorrow &amp; I felt no effects on me. I was given a speech at the university hall explaining what had happen &amp; I did a little upgrading &amp; some adjustment's. It accidentally took off the belt &amp; a miracle happen. I was still standing up. The room got quiet. I thinked to myself._

_Hiro: "I think I found a cure for spina bifida._

**Somehow the magic inside the belt healed the brain up so every patient is diseased free from **** spina bifida &amp; it also healed the urinary system so I don't need the catheters anymore. For the first time, I could feel my bladder full. It was the end if the day. I walked up to my campus housing &amp; got my mail. I receive a check from the ****professor &amp; something else. It's my medical license. I am now . My brother's dream. The next day, I graduated. ****The End.**

**Scene fades out.**

**So that was my collage life. Baymax &amp; I opened up a clinic in San Fransokyo medical center as Baymax a nurse &amp; I as a physican. I use Baymax's scanner as an X-ray machine &amp; it's radiation free to make patient's feel better. He also was helping out by making casts with the plaster &amp; taking them off with a casting saw. We also did Hospital runs. Baymax was delivering patient's medication's &amp; do surgery prepping. &amp; make them feel better about medical producre's there having done. He also went to the pediatric floor to read stories to cancer kids &amp; start them on ****chemotherapy.**

**The camera pans out at the hospital.**

Hiro: "Baymax? We have a patient to see".**( Baymax followed Hiro down the hallway &amp; into the patient's room while Baymax reads her chart.)**

**sene fades out.**


End file.
